Hawkingbird - The end of me and you
by aworldiwouldlivein
Summary: Clint and Bobbi are getting divorced. What a mess.
1. We've been together for 20 years

"How could you do this to me, Clint? We've been together for 20 years…" said Bobbi wiping tears with the back of her hand.

"We didn't plan this. It just happened" he shrugged and tucked his hands on his pocket. "I'll pack my things and leave in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch"

"If you walk out that door, you'll never see Francis again" she warned

"I'm taking him with me" Clint said sharply

"The hell you are! Francis stays with me, I am his mother" Bobbi said while turning on her heels and heading to the kitchen

"And I am his father" he said following behind her "Bobbi, don't make this any harder than it already is…" she turned around to slap him across the face. "Okay, I deserved that" he muttered while rubbing his cheek

"Harder? Please! And you deserve much worse, Clinton" she snarled, her face an inch away from his "Don't call me Bobbi, its Barbara for you now"

Clint sighed "Look, I already called my lawyer, paper are ready for you to sign them…"

"Shut up! I am not signing shit!" she slammed her fist in the counter.

"Calm down, Barbara, you'll wake him up…" he pleaded

"Fuck you! Fuck! You!" she yelled walking around the counter to get away from him. Bobbi was losing it. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been fucking behind my back?"

Six years, but he couldn't say that, it would only make it worse. "A year…"

"Don't dare lying to me right now, Clinton. How. Fucking. Long?" she growled.

Let's try with half, he thought to himself. "Three years…"

"Three years?! You two are unbelievable!" Bobbi scoffed. Clint raised his hand and looked over to the kitchen door. Two seconds later, teenager Francis walked in yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"Nothing, go back to bed" Clint smiled.

"Everything's fine, honey. Go to sleep" Bobbi spoke to him softly.

"You two are terrible liars" he frowned.

"We'll talk in the morning, Francis. Go to bed" Clint commanded.

"Are you guys getting divorced?" he insisted.

"Francis, go to bed now" Bobbi pointed her finger in the direction of his bedroom. Francis rolled his eyes but obeyed, they waited for the sound of his bedroom door closing.

Bobbi rested her elbows on the counter and lowered her hear, she looked at Clint "I won't get Francis in the middle of all this crap… You're his father after all. But he stays with me. And it's not a request"

"Fine" he nodded. "I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I am sorry, Barbara. I really am"

"You're right, I didn't wanna hear it" she said taking her wedding ring off and placing it on the counter. "You invited her to Francis' birthday parties. We had dinner together. Am I a joke to you, Clinton? Did you ever love me?-Actually don't answer that... I just… Wow…" she ran a hand through her hair. "I thought Natasha was my friend. And now you two are moving in together and you planned to take our son with you? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Clint shrugged.

"That you're a piece of shit… for a start"

"Barbara…" he said placing a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"Don't fucking touch me" Bobbi snarled.

Clint looked down. "I'll go pack my stuff…"

"Yes, you go do that" she said and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Bobbi sat down staring at the window and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She cupped her face in her hands and all the hurt, the anger and sadness hit her like a train. She cried for ten minutes straight and then heard steps approaching her.

"I'm done" Clint spoke softly not taking her eyes off her. Bobbi wiped her tears and stood up.

"I want you gone by the time I wake up. And you will be the one to tell Francis" she said not looking at him, then walked away from Clint and to her bedroom. She threw herself in bed, her face facing down the pillow. She let out a muffled cry, then rolled over and starred at the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door, got up from bed all raged up "You said you were sleeping on the-"

"Mom? Can I stay with you tonight?" Francis said softly.

"Yes. Come on in" she opened the door wider.


	2. You should leave, dad

The chirping of birds and the sunlight through the window woke her up. Bobbi fluttered her eyes open and looked to her side. Francis was not there. She felt a chill down her spine and got out of bed in a jolt. "Francis? Francis, where are you?"

"Living room!" he replied. Bobbi sighed in relief and found him sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching t.v.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've made you a decent breakfast…" she said taking a seat beside him.

"I didn't want to bother you" he shrugged taking another spoonful of cereal. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Dad's things are gone"

She took a deep breath. "Yes, they are"

"I heard him leaving earlier. Why did you guys lie to me?"

"We didn't. We were trying to figure things out before telling you anything"

"Am I never gonna see him again?"

"You will see him again. I don't know when, but you will. Look-" A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Is that him?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" she said before standing up from the couch to get the door. "Yes?" she asked with a tone of disdain.

"I wanna talk to Francis…" he said taking a step to get in but Bobbi held the door half open.

"This is not your house anymore, Clinton" she said closing the door on him.

He knocked again, harder this time. "Barbara, please! Let me talk to my-" the door suddenly opened.

"Hey, dad" Francis looked at him sadly.

"Hi, buddy. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you might be confusing, but I want you to know that I will never abandon you, Francis. I wouldn't do that to you…"

"Then why did you leave?"

Clint sighed. "I fell in love with someone else. You need to know that none of this is your fault, Francis"

"I wanna stay with mom"

"Alright, I get it…" he said with a sad tone.

"Do you?"

"Francis…"

"Mom is sad. She cried herself to sleep last night. I am sad too, and confused. I don't understand why you would bail on us"

"I will never bail on you, or your mom… you guys are my family"

"You broke our family! And for what? Another woman? Jesus, dad. You are a jerk…" the door suddenly opened behind him.

"Don't talk to your father like that…" Bobbi scolded him.

"I don't need you to come in my defense, Barbara. I have no excuse. And yes, I am a jerk. Even if I have to apologize for the rest of my life, I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you, or your mother…"

"Whatever, dad" Francis spoke before turning around and walking back inside the house.

Clint sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, looking over his shoulder to the car parked across the street. Bobbi looked at it too and raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? What is she doing here?"

"Barbara… don't make a scene" he warned as Bobbi stormed out in the direction of the car. "Hey! Stop!" Clint shouted following after her.

"How do you dare showing your face here?!" she yelled pounding on the window. Clint hugged her from behind and moved her away from the car. "Let me go, asshole!" she wriggled in his arms.

"Stop it! Stop!" he said tightening her arms around her.

"I will fucking kill you! I thought we were friends! You are a fucking whore, Natasha!" she shouted at the car. She wriggled more and suddenly dropped to her knees, crying. Clint let go of her and watched her as she rocked back and forth. Bobbi got on her feet, wiping her tears and walked away to the house, sitting in the stairs of the porch.

Clint turned to the car. "Go…" he said. Natasha nodded, started the car and drove off. He was walking towards Bobbi when he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him on his tracks.

"You should leave, dad…" Francis said softly. Clint looked at Bobbi, but she was looking away. He nodded at his son and turned around to walk away.


	3. Congratulations

"Francis, please pick up your phone. I know you're angry and confused, but, call me back. I wanna see you, buddy. Don't forget that I love you, okay?" Clint hung up the phone and sighed.

"He doesn't hate you… He's just having a hard time processing everything" said Natasha hugging him from behind.

"You think?" he replied with sarcasm.

She half smiled. "He will come around. You're a great dad, Clint"

"I don't feel so great these days…"

"I know, I know. Divorces are never easy"

"Where would be the fun in that, right?" he faked a smile.

"We'll get through this. We always have and always will"

"Yeah, I guess…" he said walking away from Natasha. She stood there and followed him with her eyes.

* * *

"Francis, come on! You'll be late for school!" Bobbi shouted and found Francis on his phone, listening to the hundredth voicemail from Clint. "You can't ignore your father forever, you know…"

"I know. I just don't wanna talk to him yet" he shrugged and put his phone in his backpack. "Let's go, mom"

The phone rang as Bobbi was driving Francis to school. She handed her phone to him. "Who is it?"

"It's dad"

"Put him on speaker…" she sighed. "What now, Clinton?"

"Is Francis there with you?"

Francis denied with his head. There was a moment of silence.

"No, I just dropped him off at school"

"He's not returning my calls, Bobbi"

"Don't call me that. And I know, I told him he can't ignore you forever"

"Can you pass him a message from me? Please?"

"Sure"

"Can you please tell him that I will give him some time, because I know he's having a hard time processing everything? And that I love him"

"Okay… anything else?"

"Yes, my lawyer said that we should meet today so you can read the divorce papers and stuff…"

Bobbi looked at her son, who shed a tear in silence. "What time?"

"3:00 PM is okay for you?"

"I have to pick up Francis at that time from school…"

"Right"

"Meet me in an hour"

"Okay"

"Bye" Bobbi said and pulled up in front of the school.

Francis put his mother's phone down in the cup holder. "I will call him after school"

"Please, do. This is something between him and me. You don't have to pick a side. We both love you"

"I know. I love you guys too"

"Call me if you need anything"

"Yes, mom. See you later"

"See you later, honey"

* * *

Bobbi arrived to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. She let out a deep sigh. "Keep it professional. You need this job, okay, you love what you do" she said to herself before getting out of the car.

She walked into the building with her head down. She didn't want anyone to ask her about the divorce. Bobbi walked as fast as she could to her office. She sat down and started going through papers, trying to keep her mind busy. There was a knock on her door. She looked up and felt her face redden. "What do you want?"

"I'm not here to fight…"

"Save it, Natasha. I don't want or need to hear it"

"But I need to say it"

"I don't care what you need, okay? I just signed the divorce papers. You have him. Congratulations. Now get out of my office" she said waving her off with her hand and returning her eyes to the papers she was reading.

"I'm so-"

Bobbi slammed her hands in the desk and stood up abruptly. "Shut up before I shoot you in the face! Get… the fuck out"

Natasha looked at her for a second before turning on her heels and walking out. Bobbi let out a deep sigh. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Barbara Barton?"

"Barbara Morse, yes"

"Your son, Francis, got in a fight today. We need you to come as soon as possible"

"I'm on my way"


	4. This concerns me too

Bobbi rushed to the principal's office to find Francis with a busted lip and a bruised cheek.

"What happened?" she glared at Francis.

"Mrs. Barton…"

"Morse" she corrected.

Principal Jones blinked, a little confused. "Mrs. Morse… we found your son and Hank Pym, Jr. fighting in the hall. I have asked them the reason for it, but they won't speak. We have zero tolerance to fights in our school. Francis and Hank are suspended for a week"

"I see" Bobbi nodded and sighed. "I'll talk to him. Thanks for letting me know"

"Francis is an A's student, and this being the first time he gets in this kind of trouble… we will him a chance to turn in homework, after school"

"Thank you, Principal Jones. I appreciate that" she looked at her son and he knew he was in big trouble. "Let's go, Francis"

They were walking out the school and found Clint leaning on Bobbi's car. He caught sight of his son and his smile rapidly faded when he saw the bruises. "What the hell?"

"I've got this, Clinton"

"I'm his dad. This concerns me too"

"Leave me alone" Francis rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle. Clint held the car's door closed.

"We need to talk about this, Francis. This is not like you"

"Well, maybe this is me now!"

"Francis, stop it" Bobbi scolded him "Why are you doing this? You have never got in trouble before. What is going on?"

"Nothing, mom. I'm fine. It's just a bruise"

"It's not about the bruise" Clint said "It's about you picking a fight in school. Who did you fight with?"

"Hank" she answered for Francis.

"He's your best friend. What happened?"

"He annoyed me"

"How?"

Francis pursed his lips and looked down.

Bobbi frowned. "Answer the question, Francis"

"I was not in the mood for his jokes" he shrugged

"What kind of jokes?"

"About me being all 'emo' for you guys breaking up"

"What? Is he serious?"

"We're not friends anymore"

"Damn" Clint muttered. "I will talk to Pym"

"Don't, dad. Please. It's no big deal"

"You got suspended for a week!" Bobbi yelled.

"What?!" Clint raised his eyebrows.

"Mom, you are not helping!"

"I'm not helping? Are you kidding me now, Francis?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he held his arms out in offense.

"You have no right to speak to your mother like that! Apologize. _Now_ " Clint said holding up a finger.

"No" Francis glared to his dad.

"Excuse me?!"

"What are you doing here anyways? You should be with Natasha"

Clint slapped Francis.

"Clint!" Bobbi gasped.

"Don't, Barbara" he said holding up his hand. "Who the hell do you think you are, Francis? I've been patient, trying to understand, apologizing every single day, but you can't treat us like this! We are your parents!"

"I wish you were dead" he snarled to Clint.

"Francis!" Bobbi gasped again.

"Wow…" Clint ran a hand through his hair. Bobbi looked at Clint. "It's okay, Barbara. I'll go"

"Clinton…" she said softly.

"That's what he wants"

"Dad… I…." Francis had regret in his eyes. Of course, he didn't want his father dead.

"Don't worry. It's fine. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me" Clint turned around, got in his car and drove off.

"Let's go home, Francis" Bobbi said, still in shock for what her son last said to Clint.

The drive home was silent... and tense. Francis was repeating the scene with his dad in his head. They got home and he headed straight to his bedroom. He started crying and punching the pillow. He was so angry, and sad, and confused.

The night fell and Bobbi was sitting in the porch with a glass of wine in her hand. She heard the door opening and looked up.

"Mom? I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, honey" she said taping her hand on the bench. Francis took a seat beside her. "You need to talk to your father. What you said… you couldn't possibly mean it. He loves you. He cares about you. Don't be mad at him"

"I'm not mad at him. Not anymore"

"And he needs to hear it" she sighed. "Hank called earlier. He said he was sorry"

"Really?"

Bobbi just nodded. "Don't push them away. You need them… and they need you"

Francis rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Bobbi wrapped an arm around him and sipped more of her wine.

"Can you drive me?"

"Where to, honey?"

"Dad's"

"Okay"


	5. Teenagers right?

div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clint had told his girlfriend about what happened and then had been silent all afternoon. He and Natasha were now in the table, having dinner. But Clint had barely touched his food./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""He didn't mean it, baby. You know that right?" Natasha said softly reaching for his hand. Clint simply nodded. She sighed. "I wished I knew what to say…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It's okay, Nat. I'll figure it out…" he said and took his hand away from hers. Natasha pursed her lips and laid back in the chair. Clint looked at her. "I'm not mad at you, red"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I know…" she gave him a warm smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Teenagers, right?" he said jokingly, but his eyes still sad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Remember when you were one?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, I was a pain in the ass…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Natasha chuckled. The doorbell rang. Clint looked at Nat. "Are we expecting someone?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No…" she frowned and stood up to get the door. "Clint? Someone's looking for you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He walked to the door to find his son standing there. His heart jumped a little in joy. "Hey, buddy… is everything okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry, dad" he said and hugged his father. Clint tightened his arms around Francis. "I didn't mean it, okay? I was mad, but I'm not anymore"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I'm sorry too…" Clint said and let go of his son, who wiped the tears off his eyes. "Are you hungry? You wanna come in? We have pizza"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Mom is waiting for me in the car downstairs, but thanks…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Oh, okay…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe you wanna take a couple slices for the road?" Natasha asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Sure…" Francis said barely looking at her. "How should I call you now? It would be awkward to call you 'aunt'…" he said still looking down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You can call me Nat" she smiled. Francis nodded. She turned on her heels to go get the slice of pizza she offered. Clint looked at his son and smiled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Maybe you wanna come over and play video games another day?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yeah, why not"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Ask your mom and let me know, okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I will"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Natasha returned with three slices packed in a plastic container. "Here you go"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thanks, Nat" he finally looked at her and smiled shyly. Francis hugged his father goodbye and left. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Clint closed the door behind him and looked at Nat. "Don't say it…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She smirked and shrugged./span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"Francis arrived to the school. He walked down the hall to his locker when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw Hank./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Hey, bro…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Hey"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""I was a dick and a terrible friend. I shouldn't have called you an emo and a pussy…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US"Francis half smiled. "That's the worst apology ever, dude"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""I'm sorry" he shrugged./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Me too"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""All good?" Hank held out his arms for a hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Asshole"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US"Hank laughed. "And now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US"Francis nodded and smiled. The two shared a brief hug./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""You wanna come over after school?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Can't…. my dad is picking me up. We're having dinner with him and Nat"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""How's that going?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Awkward"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""I can only imagine"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""I always liked Nat, though. She's cool"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Yeah, she is. But still"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""Yeah. I'll come over tomorrow"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US""It's a date"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;"span lang="EN-US"Francis raised an eyebrow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 2.0pt 0in;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""No homo" Hank lifted both his hands as he turned around and walked away./span/p 


End file.
